kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Phosphora
Phosphora the Lightning Flash (電光のエレカ Denkou no Ereka "Eleka the Lightning") is a boss in Kid Icarus Uprising, and one of Viridi's commanders of the Forces of Nature. Characteristics Appearance Phosphora is a young-looking blonde-haired teenager. She has a blue scarf that can conduct electricity, causing it to levitate and become rapturous when Phosphora harnesses electricity. She wears blue-and-white clothes in addition to purple bands and black wraps around her arms and legs, and has a green-leaved vine wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh, likely as a token of her affiliation with Viridi. Phosphora can manipulate electricity and turn into a bolt of lightning. Personality Phosphora's personality is that of a stereotypical, stuck-up teenage girl. She can be quite rude to her opponents, often pointing out their flaws and mocking them for it, such as Pit's height and Palutena's age. She can also be quite lazy, often passing off comments or events that don't concern her and handling almost everything with a nonchalant attitude. She also has somewhat flirtatious nature, having flirted with Pit on several occasions. Despite these odd quirks, she is a fierce fighter and shows great ferocity in battle. Abilities As her title implies, Phosphora has the power to manipulate electricity for a number of purposes. With this she can turn into a bolt of lightning and move at incredible speeds, and can even teleport. Phosphora can fire bolts of electricity at opponents and can electrify the air around her. Phosphora can also use her electrokinesis to create storms. However, if she expends energy too fast she can tire easily and must recharge. Kid Icarus: Uprising After defeating Thanatos in a war between the Forces of Nature and the Underworld Army, Phosphora goes to the abandoned Thunder Cloud Temple to recharge. Phosphora, weakened by her previous battle, is eventually both confronted and defeated by Pit. Phosphora then disappears in a flash. Surprisingly, Phosphora later appears to take care of the Lightning Chariot after Pit arrives at Palutena's Temple, and again when Dark Pit was knocked off of it after ramming it into the gateway to the Chaos Vortex that the Chaos Kin created. After this, it appears that she is friendlier to Pit. Idol Description "A beautiful and powerful electricity-based warrior in the Forces of Nature. While victorious in her battle with Thanatos, the wounds Phosphora receives make her weak in the fight with Pit that follows." Gallery Phosphora_919.jpg Phosphora2.gif Phosphoraaa.png PhosphoraBattlePose.PNG Phosphora.png phosphoralightning.png Trivia *In the English version, Phosphora's name is related to the Greek Morning Star god Phosphorus which means light-bringer. Her Japanese name, Eleka, can relate to Electra who in Greek mythology aided her brother Orestes in killing their mother Clytemnestra. Both names are tied to Greek words relating to radiance or light. *The Phosphora Bow weapon is infused from the scarf worn around Phosphora's neck. *According to Masahiro Sakurai, Phosphora is about 16-17 years old when converted from the human body. Quotes "Aw, you're turning red! That's even cuter." "Here already? I didn't even have time to take a shower." "Grind rails huh? Well la-di-da. Wish we had a budget for grind rails..." "Finishing blow! Defeat Quote: "I take back what I said before. You're not cute at all!" Strength Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Forces of Nature Category:Commander